If Yaten Cant
by Athyula
Summary: One night, Yaten found himself cannot.... anymore! He doesnt want Seiya nor Taiki to know, so he decided to run away from them... What happened to Yaten? YOU HAVE TO READ TO KNOW! NOT IN THE 1st CHAP!
1. Default Chapter

"Why? Why..? Why...? How did this happened to me? Why all the sudden? Who can tell me why? Who?" Yaten murmured to himself in the dark corner of his room, "I can't let Seiya know, nor Taiki.. especially, not our princess. No one should find out until I......until.....I........"  
  
~In the morning~  
  
"Yaten," Taiki waited patiently, stood in front of door of Yaten's bedroom, "We are going to be late for school if you don't get up in sec."  
"What happened?" Seiya appeared beside Taiki and asked, "What's wrong with him?"  
"I wish I know" Taiki sighed, knocking on the door again "Are you feeling ok? Yaten?"  
  
No replies...  
  
"Weird," Seiya looked up at Taiki, "Why does he not getting up or reply us? Should we open the door?"  
"......" Without answering Seiya, Taiki opened the door. Luckily, it was not locked, as two shooting starlights entered the room, they found out that there weren't anything left except the bed and the desk beside it.  
"What.. happened?" Seiya looked shocked, "Where is he?"  
"I wish I know," Taiki repeated quietly.  
  
.......................................  
  
~During the classtime~  
"Tsukino-Usagi"  
"Hai"  
"Aino-Minako"  
"Hai"  
"Yaten-Kou  
....  
"Not here? Seiya Kou and Taiki Kou?"  
....  
"Not here!" As the teacher marked them absent, Minako sneaked to Usagi and asked her quietly "What happened to them?"  
Usagi shook her head, and whispered back to Minako, "Maybe they are buzy or something."  
"They CAN'T BE! I checked their schedule today." Minako said "Maybe we should go see them after school!"  
  
"AINO-SAN, GO BACK TO SEAT NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1st chap DONE! Yayayya! What happened to Yaten? I'll keeeeeeeeeeeeep it secret! Muhahahahahahhaha! Please REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE, DUNT REVIEW If YOU Dunt LIKE IT! ______________________ Kidding la! Just review and tell me which part should I improve, coz it's my 1st *REAL* fanfic after all! :P 


	2. If Yaten Cant

Disclamer: No no no no, I wish I own them but... sadly.. I dunt. *tears* I own no one from sailor moon!  
  
~~After school,  
  
Minako and the others were standing outside the apartment of three lights.  
"Are you sure they don't have any performance today?" Makoto asked as Minako keep pressing the bell.  
"Yeah," Minako suddenly turned around to face her friend, "To my report, *took out a note book from the pocket* they don't have performace today, nor tomorrow." Minako paused for a sec. "Unless...."  
"Unless?..?" The other four were looking at Minako seriously.  
"Unless, they get into a car accident or they are lost or a monster ate them up or the aliens from outer space forced they to come with them because of their good look-nees.. or...."  
"Odango? What are you guys doing there?" Seiya suddenly showed up behind five girls with Taiki.  
"You've watched too many movies, Minako!" Taiki scoffed.  
"hehehe. ^^;;" Minako blushed then asked "Where is Yaten-Kun?"  
"......" Seiya and Taiki both turned their heads away  
"He's on a vacation" Taiki finally spoke  
"Vacation?"  
"Where?'  
"How long"  
"Why?"  
"Is he feeling depressed?"  
"Oh, shup up, Usagi. Do people went on a vancation just because they feel depressed?" Rei scold.  
"Demo..Demo..I was just wondering" Usagi protests.  
"Oh yeah, you are just like one of my friends, WONDERING AROUND WITHOUT THINKING WHAT SHE'S DOING!!"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"What do you think what do I mean by that?"  
"How am I suppose to know what do you mean by that?"  
"Why should I tell you?" As Rei and Usagi was going to have a fight again, (or they are already fighting) Taiki raised his voice "Please, leave us alone!" Taiki found his voice cold as ice, but he couldn't help with it. Don't know why, Taiki felt that he and Seiya would have lost their ally forever if they don't find him soon. Taiki doesn't know if Seiya felt the same way as he does, but....... he looked up at Seiya who was smiling brilliantly at the five girls and try to make them go away in a polite way. "Seiya," Taiki shook his head and said, " Let's go now!"  
  
"umm.."Seiya nods and turns to five girls, "sorry, Odango, laters"  
  
Taiki and Seiya left five girls in front door of their apartment, walks toward their car.  
  
"Taiki....," Seiya spoke softly as they get into the car, "im scared that we'll lost Yaten forever."  
  
Taiki looks at Seiya for a long while, he bites his lower lips, didn't answer Seiya.  
  
So he felt the same was as I do, Taiki thought, but why...? Was he not happy that we returned to Earth??? What happened to you, Yaten?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ahh, so boooooooooring." Minako sighed, "Starlights havent appear since that day"  
  
"yeah, im worried," Usagi said.  
  
"Ahh, How nice to have Odango worried about me"  
  
"Seiya!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Where have you been?" Makoto asked  
  
"Don't worry about that" Seiya smiled weakly  
  
"Seiya? Are you ok? You seem so... pale" Usagi sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about that." Seiya repeated  
  
"Seiya, we have to go now," Taiki's voice raised from the hallway. It sounds far away and so not himself.  
  
"oh, IM COMING" Seiya answered, "Sorry, girls!"  
  
As Seiya starts to walk off, Usagi called out, "Seiya.. what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just some businese!" Seiya smiled again and disappeared with Taiki.  
  
~~ Another morning~~  
  
"That STUPID YATEN," Seiya hit against the wall hard that makes his hand starts to bleed.  
  
"Yes, he is stupid!" Taiki sounded anxiety, "And that's why we have to find him"  
  
"What about.. what about... we'll never be able find him" Seiya felt that his tears starts to fall.  
  
"Don't say stupid things like that," Taiki grabbed Seiya's Shirt without warning, "We are always together, and we'll always be."  
  
"Face the truth!" Seiya's voice starts to tremble, "You feel the same way as I do. right? If Yaten doesn't want to see us..... " Seiya couldn't help himself finish the sentence. He felt cold. Just like Taiki said, they are always together, and when one of them is gone....He cant handle it! HE CAN'T. This has never happened to them before. And now...Yaten's gone.... gone....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Excuse me? HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK OFF LIKE THAT?"  
  
A voice caught both Seiya and Taiki's attention. They both turned their heads around and there he is.. Yaten. Standing there. Looking healthy and everything.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD SAY SORRY TO THE PERSON YOU BUMPED IN"  
  
"Sorry" PersonA said.  
  
"That's more like it" as Yaten started to walk off..  
  
"Yaten" Seiya blocked his way.  
  
"S..eiya? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yaten demanded.  
  
"THAT'S MY LINE!" Seiya shouts, " Me and Taiki were so worried about you, WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY WITHOUT A NOTE?"  
  
"SO, you meant.... I only have to leave a note then I can leave?"  
  
"NO, WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, you know?" Yaten said  
  
"But we do," Taiki showed up behind Yaten, "Because we care"  
  
"Not anymore," Yaten whispered, "not after you find out...."  
  
"What?" Seiya asked?  
  
"Nothing.." Yaten shook his head, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"We cant leave you alone unless you come with us!" Seiya looked at Yaten angrily.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yaten screamed  
  
"YATEN," Seiya screamed back, "LISTEN, WE LOVE YOU, AND THAT'S WHY WE CANT LEAVE YOU ALONE!"  
  
"And who did you really loved???" Yaten shot back, "Yaten? Healer?"  
  
".........."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Taiki said.  
  
"Just leave me alone..? OKAY?"  
  
"...BUT WE NEED YOU!" Seiya shouts  
  
"Needed, you mean.." Yaten sighed, "I'll be back, when everything is fine.... And only I cant leave our princess alone."  
  
"And why is that?" Seiya snapped  
  
"Please, Seiya, Please! Just leave me here"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I can't let them know, sorry Seiya, sorry Taiki. I can't face you when I realized the power that was once within me had started to fade away. I need to find the answer why. I've becoming a normal human. Can't henshin, can't do anything. I wonder... Is it even possible to go back to our own planet? With me like this? Im not a Senshi anymore. Will never be Healer again. Healer is gone now....and what does Yaten doing here? Yaten- Kou can't do anything. Stupid Yaten-Kou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` THE END OF CHAP 2, R&P PLEASE! 


End file.
